


Where is Your Light

by karmaclouds



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: - somewhat, Character Study, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), it CAN be read as platonic but. will you really do that, reno and rude deal with the plate drop, reno has adhd but thats never actually discussed i just have brainworms, some hcs...., this is probably the most self indulgent fic i have ever written, when i say light angst i say Light Angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaclouds/pseuds/karmaclouds
Summary: Perhaps Reno's slip ups had something to do with the repercussions of their latest mission, Rude pondered.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Where is Your Light

All things considered, it was an average day. Tseng was nowhere to be seen, and while Reno theorized it had something to do with Rufus’ sudden appearance at ShinRa HQ, there was no way to be sure. Perhaps it had something to do with the repercussions of his latest mission, he pondered.

The plate falling was still a topic Reno didn't discuss, too fresh on his mind. He was pretty sure that if someone even _mentioned it_ he would just start lashing out like a savage monster and only stop when multiple heads were rolling (or so he wished). His own injuries stopped him from accomplishing such feats and being a Turk meant accepting every mission at face value, so he just resigned to angrily staring at whoever brought it up.

The only time someone actually mentioned the mission was on the morning after the incident. Rude had questioned whether it was really a necessary evil. After getting a non-answer from Tseng and a fiery glare from Reno from his spot on the couch, he decided it wasn’t worth the trouble and with that, the topic was behind him. 

Or, it would be, if Rude hadn’t noticed the slightest difference in Reno’s stature recently. 

One week had rapidly passed and yet the bald man couldn't help but notice the continuous slouch of Reno’s shoulders as he walked around, or the way his voice just didn’t _sound right_. If he was anyone but Reno’s partner, he could surely interpret it as the Turk recovering from his injuries. However, Rude knew one week was more than enough for the red haired to fully recover.

Rude wasn’t one to bring such personal topics up, especially to his partner, who seemed to take pride in always looking smug and prepared. He realized that, perhaps, he was the only one to notice this small difference in his partner’s mannerisms. Or perhaps other people did notice, but never said anything. Reno wasn’t exactly the most open hearted person to discuss such topics with.

Only then did Rude notice that he was staring at the person in question, hopefully not long enough for it to become suspicious even in a setting such as the full conference room they currently found themselves in. 

Although… it _was_ Reno. He’d always notice these things. He wouldn't be second in command if he didnt, Rude’s brain provided, quietly, like a whisper.

Distracted by his own brain, Rude diverted his attention from his partner to Reeve, who was currently talking, and tried to appear more concentrated. However, the Turk’s head couldn't stop replaying Reno passed out in his arms, the button he pressed to destroy millions of lives and the fire and smoke that consumed everything around them. Was Reno plagued by such thoughts too? Was that the reason—

‘Earth to Rude…?’ A slender finger poked his forehead and slightly dragged his dark-tinted glasses down, the aggressive lighting attacking Rude’s eyes, as a wake up call. Shocked, Rude took notice of how everyone in the conference room had left, and it was only him and Reno. (Thankfully the reunion was about something he knew all about, he thinks, so he wasn’t dramatically stressed about having gotten lost in thought near the end. It happened often, after all.)

‘Welcome back, yo. What’s up with ya today, huh?’ Reno enquired and sat down on the table, cross legged, directly facing Rude, who was still sitting in his chair.

‘Been thinking.’ Rude told him, and Reno’s curious eyes never left him. Instead, a smirk rose on his features and he got more comfortable on the long metal table. 

‘Thinking? Watcha thinkin about? Don’t tell me you’re still goin on an’ on about that Tifa girl, ya know she’s got a crush on that blondie friend on hers. Either him or Aerith. Maybe both? I know how it feels.' He said, puffing out air off his cheeks sadly. 

'Sorry to disappoint, big guy. But ya should get over it sooner than later.’ Reno rambled, a quiet, fake laugh, leaving his throat. His eyes didn’t seem so bright, now. ‘But that's not really it, huh?’

Rude, ignoring the childish antics of his partner, pondered his choices: should he bring up the slouched shoulders, the way Reno rambled more than usual, or how his outfit was slightly _too_ rumpled.

‘You.’ He simply said, hoping Reno would take a hint. But, unfortunately, his counterpart preferred making himself look dumb to get out of situations he wasn't comfortable in, Rude of all people would know. ‘Me? What about me?’

‘Something's wrong with you. What is it?’ Rude reassured himself by pushing his glasses back up, afraid his (too expressive) eyes would betray his concern. Talking was awkward to him, and this topic did not help.

Reno got up from his spot and decided to instead walk around on top of the table, his form restless and brimming with contained anxiety. ‘Pfft. I should’va known. That’s on me, I think.’ He thought out loud, and after an awkward stare down he quickly approached Rude. With a little hop he was on the ground, staring at his partner. 

He approached his partner, as if his movements weren’t certain, not planned. 

He quickly grabbed Rude’s glasses off of his face, and rested them on top of the table. ‘Hope ya understand why.’ He said as his foot reached for a chair. Pulling it that way, he sat down, legs stretching above the arm of the chair. 

Rude just stared at his partner silently, tinted-glasses or not, he still wanted an answer. He questioned if this was the only way Reno could be vulnerable. If the only way for him to be true to himself was to have the other person show their weaknesses as well. 

Rude’s eyes definitely took some time to adjust to the brightness but soon he could see Reno clearly, even if he had to squint somewhat. He knew his eyes were a clear pathway into what he was truly feeling, he had realized that a long time ago. Perhaps their light sensitivity was secretly a blessing, since he could hide them behind shades with a motive.

‘It’s just… this shit really sucks, ya know. Like, yeah sure I heard the explanations Tseng gave ya, but they all sounded so… off. Pfft. Look at me, I’m a Turk. I shouldn’t even be thinking about this, yo. I mean, it was a mission. Nothing we can do about it.’ Reno’s whisper had a slightly angry tone to it, and his eyes didn’t ever look at Rude’s, preferring instead to glance at the camera in the corner of the room for a moment, as a sign to be quiet. His gaze quickly averted back to the room, to the smallest of details on the old wood, never making eye contact. Rude couldn't understand who Reno was more angry at: President Shinra, or himself.

‘Tseng can lie to himself all he wants, _‘they were a sacrifice to balance the scales’_ my ass. Those people didn’t deserve to get the plate dropped on them because some dumb Avalanche fucks tried ta pick a fight with ShinRa, ya know.’ Reno muttered through gritted teeth.

‘You’re from the slums, right?’ Rude questioned, as a way to keep Reno speaking about this topic, and not drop it. Rude already knew the information he asked for but he wasn't the best one with words and could only offer to listen. Sometimes that was all people needed. To be heard.

‘Sure am, yo. And it’s hell down in sector 1. Ya’ve been there, ya know how it is.’ Reno reminisced about his first contact with ShinRa —back when he was nothing but a street rat— for a short, but comfortable, silence. 

‘The past doesn't even matter anyways, everyone down in sector 7 is probably dead _or_ dying by now.’ Reno explained, with a shrug of his shoulders. For the first time since this conversation started, he finally looked at Rude. His blue eyes were strangely emotional, as if a tornado had torn through them. Rude could only stare, awkwardly trying to find his words.

‘Did anyone ever tell ya your eyes are pretty?’ Reno said suddenly, breaking the silence that was starting to settle. Rude was surprised, surely that showed as Reno laughed.

‘Nobody ever sees my eyes, Reno.’ He explained, as if it was an universal law. Reno only cackled and looked at the tinted-glasses laying on the table. He grabbed them and put them on. 

‘How do I look, partner? Ya think I’ve got it in me?’ Just for show, Reno got up and kicked the chair away. ‘ _Mhm. Understood._ ’ Reno tried his own hand at imitating Rude’s voice and then hopped into his partner’s fighting stance. 

A small smile grew on Rude’s lips, as he watched his red-haired friend try to get his stance just right. He got up from his chair as well, however he pushed his chair in against the table gently, unlike his hyper counterpart. ‘Stop tensing your arms and maybe then you’ll be able to throw a half decent punch.’

Rude watched Reno’s antics for a while more, the red-haired imitating his gestures and adding his own twist to them. With a quick glance at the clock centered in the wall however, Rude’s smile faded and, with it, Reno quieted down. 

‘It’s gotten late, huh? Ya probably have lotsa paperwork to finish still.’ Reno said with a smirk and moved towards the door, leaving behind a completely wrecked mess of chairs due to his impromptu boxing training. 

‘You have paperwork as well.’ Rude replied, to which Reno scoffed at, faking being irritated. Rude walked next to Reno and opened the door of the conference room, but didn’t walk out, preferring to give Reno the chance to walk out first. Reno should decide when to step out and leave everything they discussed behind closed doors — as much as that was, in the Shinra building.

‘Rude.’ Reno said as he eye’d the opened door and then his partner. He gave the tinted-glasses back to the bald man and smiled. Small, and as genuine as you could get from someone like him.

‘Reno.’ Rude simply answered.

‘Thanks, yo. For listening, that is.’ Reno didn't give Rude any time to reply and simply walked forward, long slim legs taking him towards the upstairs cafeteria. ‘Now, let's go. They got those buns I really like, ya know. I'm kinda hungry.’

Rude barely contained a hum of content, staring at the red-head that stood in the middle of the hallway as if he owned the place. It always made Rude wonder how such a short man could fill a floor worth of rooms with energy alone. He closed the door behind him, and as he moved to catch up to his partner, he couldn't help but notice how Reno was standing tall, shoulders relaxed and how his voice sounded just _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language if anyone sees a mistake pls comment and ill fix it asap 😭
> 
> anyhow, if you're reading this thank u sm for reading this fic!! it means a lot, more than you think 🥺
> 
> have a great day/night ! <3


End file.
